galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragandr philosophies
The Dragandr do not technically have a religion, due to their semi-agnostic viewpoint towards "creator" beings. Instead; they do follow philosophies, and there are a varienty of them. Dragandr are not limited to one philosophy, and many believe in two or more of them. Dragandr nations used to be organized based off of philosophies. Romulus'Khan (Divine Aliens) Philosophy The philosophy of most modern Dragandr, Romulus'Khan is the philosophy that the "gods" that other races worship and that they used to worship (and still do to a small percentage) are in fact a race or several races of advanced beings of the universe. What these races are exactly is highly debated, though the two main theories are "boltzmann brain" like races or prehistorical aliens from the beginning of the universe. Zoran'Fain (Universe Soul) Philosophy This philosophy is a philosophy that believes that the universe is actually sentient, and as such every being ever created is part of this "universal soul. They have named the soul "Ouro'Boros" and have shrines in their homes to worship. Followers of Zoran'Fain are often very vocal and often start up civil rights movements where ever they may live, due to the fact that they believe that everyone deserves equal rights being that everyone is part of Ouro'Boros. Olympus'Gaurde (Ancient Pantheon) Philosophy This philosophy revolves around the idea that the basic aspects of the world and the universe, like the stars and the ground, were created and ruled over by gods. They believe that each god is connected to their aspect of creation and as such not only do they have complete control over it, but are also dependent on it. Believers have mourned when news comes of the destruction of a star or planet, as it means a god has died. They were particularly upset when Ainulin was destroyed by Kaos'Armaggen, as they viewed the goddess of Ainulin as their patron and mother. Since then, not only have they been almost reprehensible when around Llyss'Adain but they have even attacked them in the street. The leader of the Olympus'Guarde, Praet'Kaisar, has even called for a crusade against both Kaos and the Llyss'Adain. Important Gods of the Pantheon *'Vortigern': God of creation, sacrificed himself to kickstart the beginning of the universe. *'Aglaid': Goddess of time and matter, one of the three primal gods born from Vortigern. *'Illios': God of space and dark matter, one of the three primal gods born from Vortigern *'Anitarig': God of the void and anti-matter, one of the three primal gods born from Vortigern *'Taea': Goddess of Ainulin, dead *'Doloros': God of Taerrus *'Aquillius': God of the Eagle Nebula *'Saurheia': Goddess of the Milky Way Galaxy *'Andross': God of the Andromeda Galaxy Other Philosophies *'Neven'Dour': Philosophy of "might makes right". *'Malum'Varsch': Philosophy that evil or good must be in balance, and so do evil when there is too much good and good when there is too much evil. *'Luskus'Vowl': Philosophy of "Manifest Destiny" for the Dragandr to the whole Milky Way Galaxy, though most followers of it only believe it should be for the Sagittarius Arm. *'Soth'Gann': Philosophy of permanent and unremovable neutrality with any other nation and any other being. Category:Dragandr Category:Religions Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26